Help Wanted
by velvet-sometimes
Summary: A drabble collection of the life of Kagome Higurashi after she gets an unexpected visitor. This is a series of DRABBLES. *COMPLETED*
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Note**: alright. The wonderful and awesome ItsyBitsySpider (on Dokuga) AKA The Sorrowful Vampress is my Beta.

**Beginnings**

He just… appeared one day. A few weeks after the well closed. A fluffy white dog with 3 legs.

She had been sweeping the steps of the shrine when he just came and sat down in front of her. His tail dusting the ground as it slowly waved back and forth.

Shocked, Kagome took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

If dogs could arch their eyebrows, she would have sworn he did.

"Nuh uh! No way! I've had enough of your crazy family for one life time, Thank you!" she shook her broom at him, but he merely stood and walked around her into the house.

"And where do you think you're going?" she quickly followed, only to freeze in the door way.

"Really Miss Higurashi, is that really any way to treat an old friend?"

**Note**: This is my Long Standing Fan fiction from Dokuga.


	2. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Note**: alright. The wonderful and awesome ItsyBitsySpider (on Dokuga) AKA The Sorrowful Vampress is my Beta.

**Introduction**

"Miss Higurashi, why are you hiding behind the loveseat?"

The jerk was laughing at her! Leading against her living room wall like he owned the place; LAUGHING at her. She was going to kill him.

"Why are you here?" she countered, peeking over the back of the dilapidated couch. "It's been 500 years; you can't still want to kill me."

"You mistake interest in your abilities as attempts on your life. If I had wanted you dead, you would already be so. I am here to make a proposal to you. "

"Uh huh? That's why you tried to melt me when we first met? It screamed 'I'm trying to kill you' to me." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Wait a minute. Back up, what _kind_ of proposal?"

He held up an article from the classifieds that stated in large, bold letters : "WANTED: ONE SHRINE GUARD DOG"

At her heartfelt curse, his twitching lip actually curled into a smirk.


	3. Square

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Note**: alright. The wonderful and awesome ItsyBitsySpider (on Dokuga) AKA The Sorrowful Vampress is my Beta.

**Square**

The dog stopped right outside the back door and just stared. She expected him to sleep in that?

"Come on Sesshoumaru, There is no way you're staying in the house; there's no room! It's the doghouse or nothing." She tried to sound firm, but when the large canine pinned her under his gaze, she wavered and looked back at it.

"it's not that bad. It just needs a little work." She hedged.

His gaze didn't waver.

"Okay, fine. It's crap. It's a giant wooden square. You can sleep on the living room floor. Happy?"

The large dog just turned on his heel and went back inside, going straight to the stairs and up before she could say another word.

She found him curled up with Buyo on her bed.


	4. Fixed

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Note**: alright. The wonderful and awesome ItsyBitsySpider (on Dokuga) AKA The Sorrowful Vampress is my Beta.

**Fixed**

"Behave Sesshoumaru." Kagome hissed as the vet conversed with another person just outside of the door. "You _knew_ that to work at the shrine you had to have a vet record."

He bared his teeth at the back of the doctor from his seat atop the table.

"Oh hush. You're a demon, it's not like he could find anything wrong with you anyway. it's just precautionary. In case you bite someone." The large, white dog gave her a look as to say: _Isn't that what guard dogs _do_?_

Before she could retort , the vet came back into the room, flipping through a stack of papers in his hand.

"Miss Higurashi, we've noticed that Sesshoumaru here has some aggressive tendencies when being handled. Now, I'm aware that he is a guard dog, but have you ever considered the possibility of getting him fixed?"

The horrified look on Sesshomaru's fluffy face was worth it.

**Note**: I will say this ONCE, and only ONCE. I warn you now, I write _**Drabbles**_. which, for the people who don't know, are chapters that are roughly between 100-300 words. Not all of my work is that short, but about 90% of it is. If you don't like them, DON'T READ THEM. If I get another review telling me that my chapters are 'too short', I'm going to send you a NASTY message.


	5. Pounce

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Note**: alright. The wonderful and awesome ItsyBitsySpider (on Dokuga) AKA The Sorrowful Vampress is my Beta.

**Pounce**

It was a peaceful autumn day, and that should have told Kagome Higurashi right away that all was not well.

She was sweeping the fallen leaves from the path up to the shrine when she suddenly felt the air leaving her lungs and the sharp pain of impact. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was stone and dirt and leaves.

There was a heavy, breathing mass on her back, and she was less than pleased.

"Sesshoumaru." She drew the name out in warning. "you're supposed to be guarding the shrine, _not_ pouncing on me when your board."

The only response she received was a large, hot, slobbery tongue being drawn up the entire side of her face.

The ear piercing shriek and shrill threat of revenge sent him running back into the shrine with Kagome hot on his heals... for the third time today

**Note**: I will say this ONCE, and only ONCE. I warn you now, I write _**Drabbles**_. which, for the people who don't know, are chapters that are roughly between 100-300 words. Not all of my work is that short, but about 90% of it is. If you don't like them, DON'T READ THEM. If I get another review telling me that my chapters are 'too short', I'm going to send you a NASTY message


	6. Food

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Note**: alright. The wonderful and awesome ItsyBitsySpider (on Dokuga) AKA The Sorrowful Vampress is my Beta.

**Food**

He took one look at the food bowl and stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh come on. _Please_?" she didn't want to admit it, but she had been looking forward to seeing if he'd eat like a regular dog.

There was a flash of light and she was then caged against the counter by a pair of pale arms.

"This Sesshoumaru may be a dog Kagome, but he will not stoop to eating such vile food." The way he said her name made her eyes snap up to meet his. "I demand you prepare something better. Or perhaps I shall just dine on you. But you must first beg for it Miko." He practically purred.

By the time her mind had put his words together and had enough since to blush and sputter, he was already gone.

**Note**: I will say this ONCE, and only ONCE. I warn you now, I write _**Drabbles**_. which, for the people who don't know, are chapters that are roughly between 100-300 words. Not all of my work is that short, but about 90% of it is. If you don't like them, DON'T READ THEM. If I get another review telling me that my chapters are 'too short', I'm going to send you a NASTY message


	7. Safety First

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Note**: alright. The wonderful and awesome ItsyBitsySpider (on Dokuga) AKA The Sorrowful Vampress is my Beta.

**Safety First**

It was a collar. She wanted to put him a _collar_ on him.

The large dog shot her a scathing look that she could easily decipher: _When_ _the sun shines in hell_.

"It's just a collar, Sesshoumaru." She said stubbornly. "So the pound doesn't pick you up if you go running off."

At the look in his eyes, her cheeks immediately heated, remembering their last conversation, and how this one could be hopelessly skewed in the same way.

"Safety First, Sesshoumaru."

She smacked herself in the forehead with a groan as the large dog trotted off somewhere. "Well if _that_ didn't sound like an innuendo, I don't know what does."

**Note**: I will say this ONCE, and only ONCE. I warn you now, I write _**Drabbles**_. which, for the people who don't know, are chapters that are roughly between 100-300 words. Not all of my work is that short, but about 90% of it is. If you don't like them, DON'T READ THEM. If I get another review telling me that my chapters are 'too short', I'm going to send you a NASTY message


	8. Obsession

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Obsession**

The lights where off in her room, and through the door she could hear the horrible, shrill sounds coming from whatever he had captive in there with him.

Breathing deeply for a moment to brace herself, she softly pushed the door open. It opened silently like in all those horrible horror movies.

She was _not_ prepared for what she was about to see.

Chew toys. Tons of them. All across her bed and the floor. He was curled up around a particularly garishly pink one, tearing furiously into it and delighting in the resulting squeak of agony.

With a futile attempt to smother her giggles, she closed the door and padded back down the stairs.

**End Note: Love to my sister, who picked this prompt**


	9. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Seeing Red**

He was seeing red. Human whelps, no older than Kagome, laughing quietly and whispering to each other as they snuck into the shrine house.

He quickly transformed into a dog and silently followed them through the door. _This would be fun._

They were reaching up to pull prayers off the walls when a menacing snarl ripped through night. That was when they caught sight of the large white dog in the doorway whose eyes where quickly bleeding from gold to red.

Needless to say, the police didn't believe them when they exclaimed that the shrines new guard dog was a demon.

**End Note: Love to my sister, who picked this prompt**


	10. Bath

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Bath**

She set up everything to be perfect before she called him in. And she grinned gleefully at his eager look.

"Alright mister. You turn into a dog, _now_." She pointed toward the tub. "It's puppy or nothing."

Sesshoumaru looked at the bottles of dog shampoo arranged neatly on the lip of the tub and scowled at her.

"This is _not_ what this Sesshoumaru had in mind when he suggested a bath."

Sopping wet, he looked more like a cat than he did a dog.

**End Note: A thank you to my sister, who picked the prompt.**


	11. Smell

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Smell**

The rustling was coming from the bathroom, she realized groggily. Groaning, she swung out of bed to put an end to the infernal racket.

"The sooner he knocks whatever the heck he's doing off, the sooner I can get back to David Bowie and shopping for squirrels." She muttered, walking down the hall toward the source of the noise.

"What the hell Sesshoumaru?"

The bathroom was covered in her dirty clothes; the basket tipped over. And there was Sesshoumaru, in all his _human_ glory, sitting on the floor, sniffing a pair of her panties.

He had the decency to look sheepish.

**End Note: A thank you to my sister, who picked the prompt.**


	12. Outside

**Disclaimer**: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**Outside**

"Come on Sessho, time for walkies!"

Kagome sat snickering on the couch as her mother came at the once fearsome Daiyouki brandishing a neon green nylon leash and animatedly exclaiming about 'walkies' as if her excitement would rub off on the canine and he would let her put the leash around his neck.

He turned and looked at kagome for help, as if trying to say: _you're not really going to let her do this are you?_

"Sorry, you're on your own… Sessho."

**End Note: A thank you to my sister, who picked the prompt.**


	13. Triangle

**Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.**

**Triangle**

Buyo jumped slightly on his perch of the daiyouki's chest when they heard the book go flying across the room.

Sesshoumaru stopped his playing with the obese cats paws to look over the arm of the couch at the disgruntled miko who was sitting in the window seat. "Something wrong?"

"Yes! It's that stupid book!" She huffed crossing her arms.

"And what exactly did this book do to annoy you?" He asked carefully, reaching down to grab it from where it landed on the floor close to his side without drawing her attention.

"It's another stupid love triangle!"

**End Note: I was reading this awesome fan fiction last night, got to chapter 5, and realized that it was a love triangle. I had to close it. It takes a really epic story to keep me reading once I find a love triangle; I just don't like that sort of waffling and drama.**


	14. Impulse

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did. That unmistakable sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome? It would have been acted upon. And it hasn't, so odviously, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. oh yah, and on a side note, i'm not making a profit off of this.

**Impulse**

Kagome came running out of the shrine at the sounds of furious barking. It was coming from the entrance, down by the street, and she was just hoping that someone wasn't stupid enough to provoke Sesshoumaru.

As she all but flew down the steps, she was assaulted with an image she never thought she would actually see. I mean, you hear about it in movies and boring day time TV, but really?

There was Sesshoumaru, jumping on the side of the mail truck, barking furiously as the poor man cowered inside.

By the time she had apologized to the man and gotten Sesshoumaru back inside Kagome was laughing to hard to stay upright. However, Sesshoumaru was of a different opinion.

**End Note: to kirai, who wanted to know what I would do with the prompt 'impulse'**


	15. Period

**Period**

Sesshoumaru was busy hiding outside from the miko who was currently on a rampage inside the house.

He didn't understand the level of her upset. Yes, he was sniffing her crotch when she woke up, but that was because he smelled her fertile blood. She shrieked when she pushed him off the bed, and then she shrieked again once she got in the bathroom. Something about a period.

He didn't understand that punctuation had to do with her moon-time, but he was not about the question her.

**Note: Old chapters are Old; I just hate FFN's uploader so i procrastinate with posting them _**


	16. Pin

**Pin**

He was walking on Pins around the miko, metaphorically speaking. It had been a week since 'the incident' with her moon-blood, and she was still raving mad every other minute. In between that she was happy and sad for a few seconds, but anger was her primary emotion.

But this morning it had changed. She was normal again. Like those horrible 7 days had never happened.

It had to be some sort of a trick.

**Note: Yah, these last 2 chapters went there and did that.**


	17. Pattern

**Pattern**

She was starting to see a pattern, and it was making her eye twitch.

Cough, sneeze, sneeze, sniffle, blow nose, sniffle, cough-cough-cough, sniffle, rinse, repeat.

"Just admit it Sessho."

"_Never_." He replied vehemently. "This Sesshoumaru could never fall prey to a human illness."

"You have a cold Sessho, not the plague."

**Notes: Yes, I'm aware this is ridiculously short, and I apologize, a lot of these are.**


	18. Needle

**Needle**

Sesshoumaru could feel the numbness, where it was spreading deeper and back. It felt as if she were sticking needles in his tongue.

He stared at the squirt bottle in her hand, willing it to combust… or at least leak.

"Sessho, its Sore Throat medicine. Now hold still."

**Note: Rawr. Short. I know. Ridiculously.**


	19. Patch

**Patch**

Alright, that tore it. This was the 5th pair of socks she was having to patch up because Sesshoumaru was more like a dog than anticipated.

Throwing down her mending, the miko stormed outside, where the above mentioned dog was having the time of his life chasing squirrels.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The dog yelped and took off behind the shrine at the sound of her voice and she took off after him.

Dang it, now she had to catch him.

**Notes: Yep, these are stupidly short. Its okay though; This is the only story in which they will be.**


	20. Sew

**Sew**

Sesshoumaru scowled at the small woman leaning over his leg; carefully sewing the torn flesh back together with small sutures.

"Really Sessho, how did you manage to hurt yourself bad enough to need stitches?"

"Do not blame this Sesshoumaru for the injury. It was that infernal squirrels doing." He looked away from the miko, toward the tree out the window; looking for his tiny, tree-dwelling enemy.

"Whatever, you're just lucky I've done this before."

**Note: Tada. A chapter.**


	21. Cushion

**Cushion **

Sesshoumaru awoke fairly content. He and the miko had fallen asleep on the loveseat watching some movie about a Childs fantasy of a glittering world, and her quest to save her infant brother from the hands of the king who had tried to present her with her every wish.

His little miko was curled into his side, arms and legs tangling with his in an attempt to not fall from their narrow perch.

When he tried to move, she clutched at him tighter, nuzzling into the soft silk of his shirt and mumbling something about a 'pillow'.

"This Sesshoumaru is _not_ a head cushion."

**Note: Mhmm. An Update. As a note, 99.9% of the chapters are this short, with the exception of some of the last few, and this story is 68 chapters long. Yah. I know.**


	22. Thread

**Thread**

He stared at the small pieces of black thread as she pulled them free of his flesh. It had only been two days, but that was all it took for his wound to heal properly.

And now he was once again sitting before the miko as she first cut each knot and then carefully dragged the pieces through the other side.

"Now then," she smiled happily up at him as she pulled the last one out. "Lets not try and climb trees as a dog again, hmm?"

** Note: Yep. A Chapter. I'm on a roll lately. I mean, Its finished and sitting on my hard drive, but ultimately I'm a lazy person and don't feel like screwing with the uploader.**


	23. Cloth

**Cloth**

All Sesshoumaru could do was stare. What in the world was his miko wearing? It was barely more that a scrap of fabric; a miniscule piece of cloth.

"You are not leaving the grounds in that miko. I'm not sure what it is, you will _change_. _Now_." He all but growled at her.

"It's just a tube top Sessho. Girls wear them all the time." She huffed- when had he become her mother?

"I don't care what 'girls' wear. You are _my_ miko, and this Sesshoumaru will not allow you to go parading around in next to nothing."

** Note: So a creeper has been creeping on me lately. I'm not happy with this.  
**


	24. Stitch

**Stitch **

Sesshoumaru had been having a grand time running with Souta. Scaring pigeons, and racing across the shrine grounds.

But then Souta stopped, clutching his side, and his face twisted in pain. He let out a small hiss of agony.

And Sesshoumaru was back at his side, sniffing at his side and looking around for danger.

"It's alright Sesshoumaru, I've just got a stitch in my side." He ruffled the fur between the large dogs ears. "Good boy."

**Note: Mhmm. Yah, i updated. w00t.**


	25. Seam

**Seam**

Kagome growled at her reflection, turning slightly and smoothing her hand over her sides, running along the length of the seam.

"Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, while buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

"The seams make my sides look funny." She looked at him through the mirror. "What do you think?"

"This Sesshoumaru thinks you where the one who wanted to attend this party in the first place, _ordering_ me to go with you." He traced one sharp nail softly down the path her hands had just taken. "This Sesshoumaru also thinks that you look delectable in that dress and that we should hurry or you won't be wearing it much longer."

**Note: Um. Yah. An update. -salutes and toddles off-**


	26. Brownie

**Brownie**

Sesshoumaru hunted this prey. Stalked it in secret. When the miko asked if he had wanted them, he turned up his nose to hide the depth of his desire.

But now was the time to strike. While the rest of them where dosing. With silent steps, and lethal intent, the large canine quietly approached his chosen prey.

Right as he was about to strike and claim his prize, the light of the kitchen blinked on, startling him into missing his target, and knocking the plate over instead.

"Sessho, if you wanted a brownie, all you had to do was say so."

**Note: I'm out of town. Updates will be sporadic.**


	27. Bells

**Bells**

Kagome was… _wrong_ today.

She was dressed like the traditional shrine maidens. That he didn't mind.

She was helping Jiji with the wedding preparation with the barely controlled exuberance in which she handled everything. It wasn't that either.

Its was the expression on her face when she looked out over the decorated room. Wistful was the only word to describe it. And he didn't like it.

"That onna is younger than your 20 years miko." He observed. "Yet she weds first. Why?"

She scowled at him before answering. "Not everyone is lucky enough to meet their prince charming at such a young age."

"What about Inuyasha? You favored him. Or even this Sesshoumaru?"

"Ha!" the sound was shocking in its tone and volume. "I would hardly call you prince charming."

"So you would label this Sesshoumaru the dastardly villain then?"

"No, I would call you a dog."

**Note: Ta-da! Its even longer than usual. Woot woot for me.**


	28. Clamor

**Clamor **

It was some festival. As a Daiyouki lord, he didn't pay attention to the frolicking and merry making of humans. But it held some significance at the shrine. As there were more humans here than he had ever previously seen on the grounds.

So he was on high alert as the guard dog; weaving through the throngs of people, it wasn't very different from when he patrolled all of the western lands… just smaller.

The noise though, that was something the great dog didn't think he could ever get used to.

As he sat beneath the God Tree, another old relic of times long past, to watch over his home, he wistfully daydreamed of the days when you could walk for weeks without hearing another voice.

**Note: Mmmm, an update. Just for you.  
**


	29. Whisper

**Whisper**

The white canine was sitting on the couch next to Jiji and Souta, watching them play 'Renju' when he heard her call him. All it took was a whisper, too low for humans to hear, and he was bounding up the stairs toward her room.

It wasn't because she called him that he came. It was her voice, and the tearful cracking of his name.

The moment the large dog jumped onto the bed next to her, she released the pillow she had been holding and wrapped herself around him. Digging fingers into his fur with almost painful intensity.

Whining softly, the Daiyouki brushed his tail up and down the length of her leg in a comforting sway, and licked the tears from her cheeks.

Burying her face into his neck, she whispered: "I miss them."

**Note: Actually, this is one of my favorite drabbles of the entire set. I loved writing it. Also, I'm SO SO SO sorry for not getting to update the past few dates; NaNoWriMo has started so my word count has consumed my life.  
**


	30. Cup

**Cup**

The great Daiyoki sat at the kitchen counter, staring at the large cup of coffee she had presented him.

He loved coffee, but that wasn't the problem. It was what it was in.

The cup wasn't dirty.

Or broken.

It was _offending_.

"Sessho, just drink it. The cup isn't going to kill you."

He didn't care what the miko said; this 'snoopy' was _not_ a dog.

**Note: NaNoWriMo eats my soul. I dream of wordcounts.  
**


	31. Forever

**Forever**

Setting down the (offensive) cup, Sesshoumaru looked up at the miko who was sitting across the counter from him. Her eyes were still red from her tears. He couldn't have that.

"Kagome."

Her eyes snapped up at the use of her actual name.

He extended his hand. "Come with me."

When she just looked at the appendage, he spoke again. "This Sesshoumaru is not asking anything. Not forever, not one night. But I can help with the pain if you'll let me."

"Daiyouki strength Advil?" She joked, but placed her hand in his anyway.

**Note: This whole arch was one of my favorites to write. Its Drabbles 29 though 32. Also, NaNoWriMo is still eating my Soul; But I'm a full day ahead on my word count, so I think I'm doing fairly well.**


	32. Grass

**Grass**

They were sitting high in the branches of the God Tree, looking down on the world. The moon and wind making the grass look like flowing water in the dark. Everything looked so quiet. Still.

She was wrapped against his chest, both of them clad in silks made before this city was even built. His mokomoko draped around them like a blanket as they stared at the world around them.

His claws moved soothing against her as he spoke of distant times and things she longed to hear. He held her close as she cried all the tears she needed too. And then he danced with her on a cloud, and gave her a reason to smile again.

**Note: Morning updates are early. I have NO idea why I woke up at 7am; But I knew I would be mourning the loss of my soul and sleeping habits this month. You might not see me here the rest of the day; I'm going to Disney on Ice. **

**Also, If you like my work, I urge you to please check out the pieces I post for other fandoms. Like Curse Breakers (A Harry Potter fic); No ones been reading it.  
**


	33. Idiot

**Idiot**

He didn't know _what_ the boy was up to, but the little idiot was getting on his nerves. He assumed that the boy was attempting to cook, but it certainly didn't smell like it.

So he decided to take matters into his own hands…paws. Whatever. The large dog trotted up the stairs and into kagomes room soundlessly, and gave a puff of laughter at the giant cocoon of bedding that was supposedly hiding her.

He burrowed his nose in the sheets until he reached the sensitive skin of her feet.

And he delighted in the resulting shriek.

Before she could manage coherent enough thoughts to yell at him, she smelled the air. "Holy hell! Is the kitchen on fire?" She jumped out of the bed in an explosion of blankets, pausing for a moment to ruffle him between the ears and mumble, "Good boy" before she quickly stumbled down the stairs.

**Note: Yesterday was exhausting. I got called in early to help with the kids i was going to disney on ice with. like, EARLY. I got there with them at about noon, and didn't finally get home till 10:30. _  
**

**Also, I'm using this space to freak out at JeniNeji, for wakeing me up to 33 reviews. OMG JENI. OMG.  
**


	34. Green

**Green**

"You look green miko."

"Thank you, for that lovely assessment, really." He could have sworn that he saw her eye twitch, it was disconcerting.

"What is wrong? Did Souta do permanent damage to your kitchen?"

She sighed. And placed her head in the palms. "No."

"Then what?"

"My father is coming." She mumbled through her hands.

"Would you like me at your side as a dog or a man?"

She lifted her head and flashed him a thankful smile.

**Note: DUDE. I'M MOVING TO COLORADO. IN THE MIDDLE OF NaNoWriMo. Like, my ride is going to be here like, the 17th. DUDE.  
**

**Also, Today is Curse Breakers UpDate day if anyone is reading that one too.  
**


	35. Pepper

**Pepper**

"Miko. MIKO!" he finally grabbed her wrist to keep her from shaking the container again.

"You are getting more in the air than in the bowl." His words where slightly muffled by his sleeve, which he was using to block the smell.

He then backed away to the other side of the kitchen. When she turned around to look at him, he was making weird gasping sounds, like he couldn't get enough air, before sneezing, four times.

It was so cute that she had to turn back to the bowl.

"If you touch the pepper again, I will be force to melt it."

**Note: Dude my life is stressful. I'm all phone calls, all the time, and will be till I move. I got no less than 16 yesterday.  
**


	36. Basil

**Basil**

"If you are looking forward to his arrival as little as you seem miko; why are you cooking such an extravagant meal?" Sesshoumaru was leaning up against the counter beside the stove, watching as she created dish after dish.

He handed her the little container of basil she had gestured to before she answered.

"To prove to him that we are a fully functional family, even without him."

Moving behind her, he wrapped himself around her, running his fingers down her arms to her wrists, stilling her hands. He then whispered into her neck. "I won't allow him to hurt you or your family. Do not fear or cause yourself unnecessary upset. I protect what is mine."

**Note: Mooooooooving. its Movable. And I'm right on count with NaNo.  
**


	37. Sassafras

**Sassafras**

The man smelled like… Sassafras. Sesshoumaru lowered his nose to the ground to scratch it, and shook his head with the force of his sneeze.

Kagome patted the top of his head, scratching right behind his ears in comfort as the man climbed the hill toward them. He was older. Clean cut. Out of shape, but not fat. A 9 to 5 suit. He was the image of normal and it made Sesshoumaru want to bare his teeth.

"Kagome! Souta!" he waved at them as he approached, a lazy grin spread across his face.

His grin faltered at the site of the huge white dog standing in-between him and his children.

Hackles raised, lips slightly curled, just enough to give the impression of gleaming fangs.

**Note: Less than 12 days till I'm in Colorado. The anticipation is killing me. **

**Also, If you like Help Wanted, I would urge you to look at some of my other stories, Like Tangerine Dreams(15 chapters, Completed) and Song from a Secret Garden(Oneshot), which where wrote after I completed this one, and therefor, are a bit better. Longer chapters too.  
**


	38. Garlic

**Garlic**

"Kagome, can you pass the garlic salt?" Her father asked.

"Of course, oto-san." Sesshoumaru was pleased with his miko. And licked her leg to show it. Biting insults while masking it as being properly polite.

When he reached to touch her hand, Sesshoumaru switched his tail against the mans leg, effectively stopping him with the warning.

**Note: Today I go though my over sized closet and see what stays and what goes. oh goodness...  
**

**Also, Sorry this one is so short; I'd add a bit to it, if not for the fact that Then next few follow in this same set. Sorry. /  
**


	39. Flea Bag

**Flea Bag**

Sesshoumaru kept it up for the entire night. Effectively stopping him from coming in contact with any of his pack. Never really growling, but effectively blocking any move that they didn't initiate.

"Jiji are you really going to let her keep this flea bag? Its dangerous."

"Sesshoumaru is the shrines guard dog. He's supposed to be dangerous." The older man admonished, putting emphasis on his name.

"He obviously doesn't like me."

"Maybe he feels he's protecting us. He _is_ a guard dog; that's what he does." The insult was spoken with such calm that the man wasn't even sure he was really insulted or not.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru placed his head in Kagome's lap and wagged his tail, licking at her fingers.

**Note: Over-sized closet is sorted! And a friend even gave my fashion advice so i don't dress like a preteen boy anymore! I swear that was more a public service than a favor.  
**

**Also, Lunch with my grandmother at a ridiculous hour tomorrow, so you're getting your daily dose of drabble tonight; I'll be out the entire day... ish  
**


	40. Peanut Butter

**Peanut Butter**

"Hey kags, come here!" at the sound of her younger brothers gleeful voice, she cautiously entered the kitchen.

"What is Souta?"

"Look, I gave Sessho peanut butter!" that's when she saw him, sitting down with a thoughtful look on his face, licking at the roof of his mouth continuously.

The sight made her giggle. "Souta! That's mean!" she took the jar from the young boy and put it back on the counter. "Give him something to drink."

She then hurried out of the kitchen, giggling something about: 'it's so funny its cute'.

**Note: Good Lord today was stressful. I cant wait till the end of the week.  
**


	41. Hippo

**Hippo**

"What is this thing?" Sesshoumaru asked, picking up the object in question between two of his claws.

It was a stuffed animal of some sort. Faded purple and patched.

"Hey! That's Berny! He's my Hippo! I've slept with him since I was 3." She snatched the doll from him and held it close.

Binding over to cage her against the bed, his hair brushed her cheek as he leaned in close to her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Trust me Kagome, when you sleep with me, I'll be the only animal in this bed with you."

**Note: Is it Friday yet? Why isn't it Friday yet?  
**


	42. Avocado

**Avocado**  
"That's not green," he stated firmly, staring at the chair.  
Kagome tilted her head to the side for a better view. "It's some kind of yellow-green mixture."  
"But it is definitely not green."  
"This says it's," she flipped the tag over, "Avocado."

**Note: Its getting closer to moving day! Sorry this is so stupidly short!  
**


	43. Onion

**Onion**  
"What are you doing?"  
"This Sesshomaru is learning how to use your computer. It's been 50 years since I have 'fooled around' with one of these."  
"Uh huh. What are you looking at?"  
"Onions."  
"_Onions_?"  
"Onions."

**Note: Your getting a bunch of these lately, I know I've been updating a little more than regularly. This is because I'm not going to have reliable internet while moving cross country. I'm hoping all these updates will tide you guys over once I'm on the road, But I promise they will be back on track, with even some new fics coming up once I'm settled in the new place.  
**


	44. Canvas

**Canvas  
**"Do you always paint on a black canvas?" Kagome asked, standing just behind the man, careful not to step on his flowing silver hair, which was pooled on the ground beside his stool. She gestured to the stack of black canvases leaning against the wall of her bedroom.  
After a pause, in which he painted a few strokes, he replied, "I do."  
"Why?"  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before returning to his artwork, whispering, "Foolish questions."  
The way he said it sounded more like 'I love you' than 'you're being annoying'. Too intimate. She quietly left him to his painting.

**Note: Tonight was horrible. I think the universe just hates me.  
**


	45. Frottage

**Frottage**

Kagome had taken to watching him paint. She would sit on her bed – the best vantage point in the room - and stare at his hands for hours as they moved across the canvas.

Today though, he was working on the same small piece he had once before. Using a white pencil to rub against the ridges in the black paint that served as the background.

"What are you doing?"

He did not answer her until after he had finished one side of the painting. "It is a technique called Frottage. It is used mainly in surreal art, but it effectively creates a light fog in this painting, which was my intended goal."

They lapsed back into their companionable silence.

"Nowadays, it's a term used for 'the bump and grind'."

His hand stilled and he turned to look at her.

She quickly rolled off the bed and left the room.

**Note: So you have a longer chapter for once! Woot-woot! Also, Show of hands, If i posted this X-men fic i'm working on for Christmas (Logan(wolverine)/Marie(rogue)) Who of you would read it?  
**


	46. Yowl

**Yowl**

Kagome ran outside when she heard the distinctive, but rarely used, yowl that was unmistakably buyo's.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the shrine steps, looking so smug… watching buyo harass a squirrel.

"Is that the same squirrel that you chased into the tree and subsequently fell out off when it threw nuts at your face?"

"Yes. I find it disheartening that your cat defends my honor more than you."

She sighed and sat down next to him. "Do you want me to relocate the squirrel?"

**Note: Moving day. Moving day. Is coooooming. I don't know when I'll have internet again, Latest is the 25th. Also, I want to thank my reviewers so much, you guys are totes awesome. Especially my anon reviewer; Whoever you are, you rock. -salutes you-  
**


	47. Undulate

**Undulate **

The miko was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Which was normal. What was not normal was the loud, poppy music she had playing.

He stood in the doorway watching her as she shimmied and danced, still washing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her undulating hips. They where hypnotic. Enticing.

But he didn't move toward her, just continued to watch her little performance.

When she turning and saw him, the heated look from his half lidded eyes scared her more that the fact that he had snuck up on her.

**Note: I'm out and on the road with mah mom and papa. And a spare moment of interwebs buys you an update!  
**


	48. Stale

**Stale**

"Oh UCK!" Kagome started spitting her mouthful of cereal into a napkin.

"What is wrong?" He paused with his spoon midway to his mouth.

"It's stale!" She grabbed their bowls and drained them in the sink, mumbling and grumbling the entire time. Only one sentence of her rant was loud enough for him to hear. "I would rather eat you!"

His eyes widened and she froze. "That came out wrong."

**Note: Alright, Leaving Alabama on the way to Colorado today; I don't know if any of the sisters has wifi for me to update. If not, well, I'll leave you with the promise that the next chapter will be here at LEAST on the 25th, and that its got some awesome protective Sessho-puppy.  
**


	49. Lower

**Lower**

The large dog thought nothing of the whelp who had rode up to the shrine. Just another human; a lower being.

That is, until he rang the doorbell instead of going into the shrine.

Standing up, the dog quietly walked right behind the boy and sat down. Waited to see what he did before acting.

When Kagome opened the door, she looked less than enthusiastic. "Hojo… what a surprise..."

"Kagome! I came to see if you were doing alright; you where always so sick in high school."

Catching a glance of white fur right behind him, Kagome immediately tried to get him to leave. " Yes, yes I'm fine. I don't mean to be rude but I was kind of-"

"Oh good! So you'll go out with me Friday?" The moment the words left his mouth, a snarl echoed right behind him.

The boy slowly turned, only to face an unhappy white dog that came up to his waist sitting down.

"Now Hojo, I want you to move really slowly. Sessho doesn't like men in uniforms, and you're wearing your scrubs."

**Note: I have arrived in Colorado! And to celebrate; I've been writing for you all! Christmas Oneshots shall be posted before Christmas; And you might even start getting some of the ones I've had hidden in the recesses of my harddrive.  
**


	50. Mutinous

**Mutinous**

Sesshoumaru shot the miko a mutinous look when she insisted that he needed to pick up Souta from school. He would have readily agreed had she not made it very clear she wanted him to be a dog when he entered the schools grounds.

Once he arrived at the gates of the boys school, he realized why, and was very happy to play his part.

Bounding over to Souta, he bent down and woofed softly, effectively startling the boys that where hassling him.

"Sesshoumaru! Good boy!" When Souta scratched his chin, the dog let his tongue loll out the side of his mouth, showing off a wicked set of glittering white fangs.

"Killing Perfection?" one boy commented, looking down at the huge dog.

"He _is_ the shrines guard dog."

Oh how Sesshoumaru loved scaring schoolyard bullies.

**Note: Sooooooo Tiiiiired. I've been unpacking and unloading, and just all around blah. I did groom my dog today though, Bear, she's a chow and she's shedding. _ By the time I was done the entire kitchen floor was covered in enough black fur For me to have knit a sweater had I had the inclination.  
**


	51. Stiff

**Stiff**

"Sessho, this is Akane. I want you to let her pet you, okay?" Souta gestured to the girl beside him.

After the bullies had gotten their not so subtle warning, Souta took him around to let all the girls coo at him and run hands though his silky fur.

Apparently, this girl was different from the 10 or so others and he wanted to make sure the dog would be nice to her.

She was stiff and slightly frightened when she reached out to pat the dogs head, so he pushed his mussel into her hand and whined softly, licking her palm.

She relaxed after that and actually petted him.

He caught Souta blushing when she gave him a hug right before she left.

He gave a not so subtle puff of doggy laughter and Souta scowled at him. "You are NOT to tell Kagome about this."

**Note: Okay guys. I just posted the first chapter of one of my X-men fics I've been working on FOREVER, and I would really really appreciate it if any of you that read that fandom would check it out. Its entitled: _Hellfire_, and I've literally be working on it for months now.  
**


	52. Armed

**Armed**

Kagome whistled softly to herself as she walked back to the shrine from a midnight corner store run. Her and Sesshoumaru had been making cookies when they ran out of eggs, and she wanted to hurry and get back.

That's when she heard the sound of voices in the shadows beside her. She could see men coming into view, and she picked up her speed a bit. She didn't fear them. She feared for them. Any moment now her own personal guard dog was going to show up and they were going to regret anything they even thought of doing.

The moment one reached for her bag, there was a sizzle, and a crack, and a scream. Then there were strong arms around her and she could hear his voice, as cold as ever, claiming her as his.

Then her feet left the ground and they where home.

"Sessho! They weren't even armed!"

"Harsh punishment prevents repeated stupidity."

**Note: Grocery shopping today. And I bought my papa a new Wii game while I was at it: Dinosaur Hunter or some such. You have a gun you plug your controller into and you kill dinos. He's loving it. At the moment I'm sitting beside him on the couch listening to him cackle and yell 'Bloody Death' and 'Die Dino Die'. Its mildly amusing.  
**


	53. Stoic

**Stoic**

His face was like a mask. And Kagome was determined to break through today's stoic façade. It became almost like a game to them. He would grow expressionless, and she would try to make him crack.

She would resort to anything to win their game, even doing a few things she was less than proud of.

Walking in a circle around him, she tapped a finger on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought when really she was psyching herself up for what she was about to do.

He was making a bowl of ice cream, pouring the caramel into the bowl when his fingers got in the way. He was about to lick them off himself when she stopped him and brought them to her own lips instead. She slowly licked all of the sweet syrup off of the digit before looking back up at him.

Before she could react to the look in his eyes, he had her pressed up against the counter and his lips on hers. His kiss was hard, demanding, and very addictive. Then they were gone, and he was growling in her ear.

"Do not offer what you are not willing to give, miko." He turned and walked to the door, his bowl of ice cream forgotten.

"Looks like I won this round!" she called after him.

**Note: Looks like I'm going to an art show with Uncle Danny in a few days! He's going to teach me a bit more about painting too while I'm here. I'm so excited about it. ^^  
**


	54. Amorous

**Amorous **

"Your innuendos are increasing in intensity and occurrence. That I can handle. But that look." She pointed at him. "That one right there! That one scares me. It's like you're in love with me or something."

"Or something," he whispered with a smirk.

"Please be straight with me."

The playful smirk dropped. "Fine." He stalked toward her. "It's been five hundred years since everyone died, Kagome. You didn't have to be there for that. I did. You know what kept me going when the last person I cared about died? An offhand comment made by the monk to the demon slayer. About you being from the future. You didn't realize back then that you where mine, but I am _not_ losing you a second time."

She began to sputter in shock, but he continued. "I'll fight you on this miko. I don't care how long it takes. I _will_ win you."

After a moment, she asked, "And what part of me is it your hoping to win?"

He could hear her unspoken question hanging in the air, larger, and more important than the one that spilled from her lips. He leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her brow. "Your heart, Kagome."

**Note: So yes. An Update. Woo-hoo. Noise makers for everyone. If you can't tell, its stupidly early my time and I am in a distinctively bad mood because of it. Nothing to do with the chapter though, even If I'm not fond of it, it was written months ago.  
**


	55. Worn

**Worn**

Sesshoumaru was sniffing around Kagome's room, looking for his squeaky frog, when he came across it.

_It_ was an old worn box that smelled of sunlight and clean air and tears.

Pawing at it, he could tell it was made in an era long past, something one of a kind. Not like the mass produced items from this era.

Choosing not to pry, the dog carefully pushed it back under the bed with his nose and padded out of the room.

**Note: So I uploaded the first chapter of a new X-men fic, _Confessions of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Rogue_ which is a Humor/Romance based around Logan(wolverine)/Marie(rogue) So if any of you that like that pairing or fandom would check it out, I would Really appreciate it.  
**


	56. Narrow

**Narrow**

"It's going to be a tight fit," Souta commented with feigned nonchalance, looking down the crawl space under the house. He was on his belly in the dirt next to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to share his reluctance to go under there.

"It's a very… narrow… passage," the daiyokai agreed.

"Please don't tell me you boys are afraid to go under there. Just crawl in, grab Buyo, and crawl out. Its not that hard." Kagome was leaning against the wall beside them.

"Then why don't you do it?" Souta asked.

"I have an aversion to spiders," she hedged .

Sesshoumaru sent her a knowing look. "A long time ago I knew quite a few people with this same aversion."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I knew a monk once who could not even bear to look upon a spider."  
The unspoken message was clear: _you are not alone_.

**Note: are so Close to the end of this thing; its 68 chapters long. And on another note; I got lost today, on my way the 7-11 to get milk, and walked ten extra blocks. When it was 30 degrees. ( ****-1.1** degrees Celsius)  



	57. Worried

**Worried**

She was worried about him. He was being unnaturally quiet. All day she found her thoughts drifting back to him and his silence that was so like the Sesshoumaru she knew from the feudal era, but so unlike _her_ Sesshoumaru. Finally getting fed up with the situation, Kagome stomped over to him and grabbed the lapels of his coat so he would be face to face with her. His look of surprise made her feel a bit better.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

He merely blinked for a moment. "What?"

"What is wrong with you?" she repeated, slower. "You've been quiet and all mysterious-y all damn day. Either knock it off or tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

He grinned at her as he disentangled himself from her grasp. "Nothing is wrong with this Sesshoumaru, Miko. However, it kept me in your thoughts all day."

**Note: I just started Uploading on my Drabble December Fic, which is entitled _Samhain_. Which is a _Labyrinth_ story. Go check it out. And on another note; I got lost today, on my way the 7-11 to get milk, and walked ten extra blocks. When it was 30 degrees. ( ****-1.1** degrees Celsius)


	58. Thrust

**Thrust**

Sesshoumaru was usually content to do just about anything if the end result had his lovely little miko curled up in his lap, but this was where he crossed the line.

He watched as the King of Goblins pelvic thrusted his way around his throne room in a pair of sinfully tight britches, tossing puppet goblins as he went. "Absolutely not."

"Oh come on, _please_?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You would totally win as best cosplay."

"No way in-" He stopped mid-sentence and all but leered at her. "And what will you be wearing?"

**Note: Hey hey hey! Updates abound. Most of you have probably noticed I've been Blowing up your alerts with a bunch of new fic's from varying fandoms. Sorry about that; but a lot of these I've had on my hard drive, and have been working on for months. So they aren't finished, but have multiple chapters done.  
**


	59. Brooding

**Brooding**

"Sesshoumaru, I need your help."

He stopped scrubbing the bowl in his hands and turned to look at her. "And how can this Sesshoumaru be of service to you?" he asked carefully.

"I need you to talk to Souta. He's been brooding and moody all day and he won't tell me because I'm his big sister but he'll tell you because you're a guy and -"

Sesshoumaru cut off her rambling. "You are assuming I know how to correct a human teenager's problem," he pointed out.

"You're a guy."

"And that bridges the gap of our species and their thought processes?"

"Speak guy to him," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Speak…guy?"

"Yes! All males, it's like you share your own language. Brain waves or something."

"Like you and you mother? When you look at each other and I can almost see the thoughts going from one brain to the other? Is that the language of females then?" he asked, trying to understand where she was going with this.

"Of course! And some things don't translate well from male to female."

He looked mildly confused for a moment, before it dawned on him. "Ah. I'll go speak to the boy."

**Note:What can I say, I'm a fan of Midnight Updates. Finally went out today and bought some winter boots with actual tread on them. I felt it was tmie after busting face in some snow. -_- This fic is ALMOST completed. Arn't we all excited. xDD Then I can focus on getting you updates on more fics! and some new ones you haven't seen yet!  
**


	60. Pickles

**Pickles**

Kagome was sitting on the couch, eating a snack and catching up on the latest Dolls manga when Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

She didn't hear him enter over the music playing from her headphones, but she did notice she a pale hand quickly came into her vision and left with her pickle.

Ripping off her headphone, she glared up at him. "What gives? I was eating that!"

"Please refrain biting into phallic shaped objects in the Sesshoumaru's presence."

"Fine! But just give it back! I'll go outside and eat it," she huffed, blushing lightly, and extended her hand.

"It offends me."

"Sesshoumaru, if you melt my pickle, I'll purify yours."

**Note: Yawn. Oh look, its 1am. Here's an Update.  
**


	61. Hidden path

**Hidden path**

Kagome threw down the book with a slight growl. "I don't understand that stupid thing."

Picking it up, Sesshoumaru flipped through a few pages of it before speaking. "It's all about the hidden paths, miko. Choices you can make that aren't the most apparent at the start."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, assessing. "I can't tell if your being perverted or philosophical."

He merely blinked at her, before leering. "I can assure you that I did not mean it in any sort of sexual way, miko. But if that is what is on your thoughts, I would be happy to bring your musings to light."

**Note: Postings. we are SO SO SO close to the end of this one. just 68 chapters.  
**


	62. Haptic

**Haptic**

"It's all about touch, miko." He gripped her waist to jerk her back into place. "Dancing, like any other intimacy, is all about feeling your partner's body and moving in tune with it."

She glared at him, even though her blush made it less than intimidating.

He sighed, grabbing her hands to place them back on his shoulders as he moved closer to her. She could feel his heat through the short distance between them.

"Close your eyes, miko," he whispered in against her ear, slowly spinning them.

He was pleased when she did as instructed. "Now see with touch." His lips brushed over her cheek as he spoke, hands running down her arms all the way to her hips, never leaving her skin.

She was stiff at first, moving awkwardly, to which he murmured "No, like this…" He pulled her toward him, using his hands to move her hips at the proper pace. When she thought of the act their movements mimicked, it made her heart thump in the strangest way.

When he stepped back, she stepped forward, maintaining the distance. Slowly, her hands moved from their stiff position on his shoulders down his chest. Almost timidly, but growing bolder. He almost shivered at the feel of her nails softly running along his bare skin.

He twisted them sharply, bringing them into full contact for the first time during their dance, and her fingers lightly grazed his hips.  
With eyes half lidded she focused on his shirtless chest. Focused on the feel of his hands resting low on her hips. Focused on his warm breath on her neck as he twisted and spun then, guiding her body with his own.

At the feel of his nose trailing along her jaw, she raised her face to his and the feeling of fangs ghosting over her lips as he spoke was almost too much. "_That_ is how you dance with a man, Kagome."

**Note: Hey Hey, we are getting to the end of this. I know! I know! You cant see the end yet, but no worries; I make it happen. :p  
**


	63. Adroitness

**Adroitness**__

Kagome was lounging on the couch, her knees hanging over the arm, breathing heavy. Sesshoumaru was laying on the floor close by, his hair splayed around him on the hardwood floor and breathing just as heavily.

He lifted a hand and tickled the bottom of one of her bare feet. She squealed and kicked his hand. "Stop that; my feet hurt."

"Pah. You're the one who asked this Sesshomaru to teach you how to dance, Miko. It is your own fault if you did not take into account that my lessons would be rigorous."

She sighed, rolling her head over the side so she could scowl at him. "Yah, but I didn't think you would make me feel like an inexperienced child with two left feet."

He laughed then, rolling so he could stand up. Resting his hands on the arm of the couch and trapping her legs. "Compared to me you are inexperienced and you do have two left feet. " he gripped one of her feet, and in a kind gesture, began to lightly massage the sore muscles. "But I have hundreds of years of experience on my side. And your inexperience is endearing."

When she saw his smirk she was positive they weren't talking about dancing anymore, and she arched a brow at him. But before she could say something sarcastic in reply he raised her foot up and placed a delicate kiss to her skin. Looking her in the eye the entire time and still kneading the muscles.

She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she felt his lips trailing up her calf to her knee. She wasn't sure what to do or how to react to the smirk still present on his face.

"I would be happy to teach you _another_ dance, if you so asked me to."

**Note: So... I've found myself horribly, terribly addicted to Riddick Fiction as of late. And I'm sort of plotting my own fic for it now. I know, I know, I've got like, 20 things going right now, but who else things Vin Diesel is a sexy beast?  
**


	64. verisimilitude

**verisimilitude**

Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's gloved hand tightly as she looked around the room, taking in all the finery that surrounded her. It was almost surreal, seeing these people hidden beneath grotesque masks and expensive gowns, and she wasn't even sure there were faces under them.

Even she herself was clad in silk and lace and jewels that made her feel rather like a character in a fairy story. She wasn't sure where Sesshomaru had gotten them, but he presented them to her hours before and informed her of an event she was to accompany him to.

The look in his eyes had kept her from asking any question about it.

But standing here now, the questions burned in her throat. She could feel the push and pull of Youki surrounding her, feeling almost like waves crashing against her reiki.

Looking up at him to ask, the words died in her throat. On her arm this night was the stoic demon lord of her past, not her Sesshoumaru. And he had taken her to a demons ball for Halloween.

Wordlessly, Kagome lifted a gloved hand and gently ran the tips of her fingers over a stripe, letting him know that she wasn't afraid, but happy, that he had brought her with him.

"I missed these," she whispered.

His smile was feral as he gripped her hands in his and led her around the room in a winding dance.

**Note: Here you go my Lovely readers! Another update, just for you! I wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews and words of encouragement. We only have a few more day until Help Wanted's completion, So I just wanted to let you all know how much I've appreciated your support and your love of the story. This was the first Fan-fiction I'd ever wrote and the response Its received is frankly rather astounding.  
**


	65. Susurrant

**Susurrant**

A hush fell over the room when the couple entered. The smell of human and purification coming from her wafted around them like too much perfume. It made their Youki flair in response, and a few even dared to stare at her with hunger in their eyes.

She was lovely; the escort of The lord of the Western Lands. She smelled of him, so she obviously was someone he had spent a lot of time with over the course of the past few months.

Many had wondered where he had vanished to, but none dared assumed he would reemerge with a miko as his prize.

And as he lead her across the floor, they could hear his growl of warning to the rest of them, claiming her as his, fade into a soft rumbling purr of contentment.

**Note: Woah, late post. Sorry guys; I fell asleep absurdly early last night. I was out all day getting everything set up so I can get a job in this state, and then I was out all night at an art show with Uncle Danny; He had some paintings hanging at a local gallery.**


	66. exigent

**exigent**

As they spun and twirled across the ballroom floor, Demoness pressed in, growing closer and closer. Looking for a challenge.

They couple could see them coming, and Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around her, baring his teeth in warning.

A woman in a fearsome mask spoke first. "We know of your claim on her, but what of hers on you? She has made no display of her intent, so who is to say you are taken."

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, and he merely raised a brow in question to her. Silently asking her to decide if this was what she wanted, since there would be no turning back once her choice was made.

She bit her lip, thinking quickly, before coming to a decision.

Leaning up, she braced her hands on his biceps, and he leaned his head back at the feel of her nose tracing along the bottom of his jaw.

His eyes widened at the feel of her blunt human teeth scrapping across his jugular, before he let out a deep, throaty laugh.

And when she reared back to question that reaction, she was met with wild eyes and a feral smile.

**Note: Evening everyone! Look how close we are to our ending! I can see it in the distance! Rapidly approaching!  
**


	67. meed

**meed**

She had considered turnabout fair play, but she was suddenly unsure of what she had actually agreed to when he grasped her hand in his and twirled her around to face the crowd, pulling her back against his chest.

"This onna has accepted my suit and laid claim of her own before all of you, does anyone dispute this?"

When no one moved to speak, he twirled her to face him again, drawing her toward him and out of the glass door to the balcony.

The moment the doorframe was between them and the crowd, the room erupted in whispers and giggles. Most of the occupants were smiling.

**Note: OHai. Looks like I forgot to update until now. Whoops. Enjoy your 6am drabbling. **


	68. sidereal

**sidereal**

Once the doors had closed, blocking out the noise of all the people, Sesshomaru pulled her close. "That was a bold thing you did back there, Kagome."

"So I'm Kagome now?" He could tell by her voice she was miffed and he arched an eyebrow in response. "I don't like being pressured into something Sesshomaru, and you forced me into a situation where I had only two options. I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready."

He tilted her face up to look at his. "Sure you are. You just needed a push to get you going." He ran delicately clawed fingers though her hair, smiling softly down the beautiful woman who was looking up at him with troubled eyes.

"I was just expecting… I don't know… something else." She bit her lip, at a loss for words. "Like some actual sign so I wasn't always questioning your intentions."

"What would you have me do Kagome? Compare you to the moon and stars? Profess my love from the rooftops? Look back; I've been courting you from the first time I'd walked though your door."

She sighed, resting her head against his chest as he slowly spun them in circles in time to the faint tune of the music from inside the ballroom.

"All of this. All of this grandeur, this whole night, it was all for you." He whispered in her hair with a fierce intensity. "When I tracked you down, I dropped everything. I disappeared from my post as the lord of the western lands. Because it was _you_. Because now that you where within my grasp, I know I could never let you go again." At his words, she leaned back too look at him. Her eyes scanning his, searching; he desperately hoped she found what she was looking for.

Her hands, which had previously been resting on his shoulders, hesitantly came up to brush against his cheeks, tracing the shape of his markings, memorizing the lines of his face.

Then she smiled, and he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

And in the next moment he was kissing her. It was a soft kiss; a gentle brushing of his lips against her own, yet it made her giddy and when he drew back, the smile on her face had widened into an outright grin.

000

"Would you quit trying to help me?" She griped as she stood up from the couch, with some effort due to the fact that she was nearly eight months pregnant.

A teasing smirk hovered about his lips. "But my dear, I thought that was what you wanted me to do when you hired me. The notice did say 'help wanted' after all."

**Note: Well, this is it guys. This is the last chapter, and Man has it been a trip. I want to thank you all so much for your support and love of this story; I probably would never have gotten it all up without the constant prodding for updates! I'm a bit sad that it's over, but yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**


End file.
